Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a method in a vehicle communication system of vehicles sharing their location data and 360 degree view of the world with other vehicles using direct vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) real-time data stream.
Other vehicles will then utilize this data to build up a 360 degree view of the world from an aggregation of the data. This composite view would in turn be shared directly with other vehicles, filling in any gaps in their 360 degree view to enable the vehicles to see beyond obstructions/vehicles given that another vehicle that is sharing this data has a view behind the obstruction. The view of the world aggregated by the receiving vehicle will be adjusted based on a number of factors, such as speed and direction of the vehicle and/or stopping distance.